Nevermind
by ICan'tStopBelievin
Summary: Finn is struck with a mental disorder and it leaves him apathetic, unskilled and lacking self confidence, barely able to care for himself. Will steps in, with hopes that he could keep Finn up - and maybe even bring him back. Non-sexual diapering, bathing, feeding, etc. of teen. Some light violence through anger.
1. Chapter 1

Finn sunk into the cushion bed.

Oh, look. Family Guy was on. The TV sure was a little loud for him to handle, though the remote was pretty far. He wasn't willing to move his arm, so that immediately disqualified him for changing the volume. Why even bother anyways? At least it wasn't too quite or inaudible instead.

Starving to death. Well, not actually, but Finn couldn't explain how hungry he was so he resorted to exaggeration. Besides, he would be starving to death soon enough, so why struggle to be accurate? He was just planning for the future ahead of time. Nothing wrong with that.

Will was now peeking in the room. "Hey Finn, how's it going?"

Finn glanced to meet Will's eyes. His neck tired of being turned, he decided he would just turn his entire body and lie to the side. Wait, nevermind. It was all in his imagination, and in fact, his eyes were still at the TV and he hadn't flexed a single strand of voluntary muscle. "Hmm," he managed to get out. Wait, wait... No, tat was his imagination as well. Damn, time was going too fast for him to act after his brain. Actually, it wasn't time, it was just the fact that he was too lazy and worthless.

Sigh.

Will flicked on the light and entered. "Just checking up." Duh, Finn wasn't a fucking dumbass. But whatever. Who was he to even interrupt? He would only commit to it for 0 minutes, 0 seconds, 0 milliseconds, and the rest he gave no care about explaining. He was probably too stupid to explain anyway.

"You hungry?" Will asked. "It's about suppertime."

"'Kay." Finn barely said. Even though it wasn't okay. He didn't need the food. If he ate, he would just be hungry again later. What was the damn point? If he received a reply of "You need it," then he wouldn't be willing to agree. Though he was willing to agree that he could be left to starve since he would die sometime anyway.

As with everything else: he gave so little amount of fucks, that he couldn't give any less. It was like negative 100 fucks given.

A tray was set before him as usual, including everything he "needed." Chicken pasta, carrots, baked apples, with a side glass of warm milk. What was the point in this?

Now, suddenly out of bitching nowhere (at least, as Finn was willing to know), a spoon appeared by his mouth. What. The. Hell. Was. This?!

Whatever. It would take a struggle to decline. So, in that case, he opened his... Nevermind. It was too much.

Will was now lightly forcing his jaw down with fingers. What was fucking wrong with him?! Not necessary! Wait, no. It was needed much, because Finn was too worthless and incapable to open his mouth on his own. Oh, okay.

"You have to do this. The doctor won't allow nasogastric tubes because you are fully capable of this." Will was not angry, but firm. He was encouraging in a heavy way, but Finn couldn't process how that worked.

Finn knew that this happened almost every time he was fed. Most persons like him were made to feed themselves, but Will as able to compromise - actually more than compromise. All Will required was that he open his mouth for the spoon to go in. And Finn couldn't even do that! Oh hell, he was so horrible and didn't deserve anything anymore! He never deserved anything!

He rolled onto his belly, face dug to pillows. He began to cry, and within barely a moment it morphed into a small tantrum. The outburst, he couldn't help it. How could he be this way?!


	2. Chapter 2

"Finn, please calm down."

He replied to Will's statement with even more of a fit. He was not going to be told what to do. Even though he didn't really matter and wasn't worth anything, it didn't mean that he would be able to be told what to do.

He did grow tired soon. Within five seconds actually. Nevermind, it could've been any amount of seconds due to the fact that he was too lazy to count.

He grunted. First the tantrum drained his little energy. Now he would have to flip around also?! Hell no. Well, at least he didn't mind lying on his stomach, or he'd be screwed. Damn, he realized he'd already been screwed. How, you ask? The fact that he was alive.

"Come on Finn, now let's eat." Will was lightly grasping his hip and supporting his back, preparing to turn him.

Finn didn't need to eat. He didn't even really care to look at the food. Seriously, what was the fucking point? It would just go down and leave his ass, only for him to have to eat again.

So interesting, huh? Not really. Math was definitely more interesting. Wait... Nah. Nothing was more interesting than so-and-so, because nothing even mattered at all. Thes sentince iz writed rong. Still, even then, no fucks given whatsoever.

"Stop!" he screamed. "I'm fine!" Wait, wait... Nevermind. Just his imagination. He could never really yell. He could never really do anything, to be honest.

He could... No, wrong word. He did... No, still wrong word. How about...? Just nevermind, he wasn't able to think of anything. But anyway, he sensed some impatience in Will's tone. _  
_

Will sighed, and firmly grumbled, "Let's sit up and eat. I am not going to let you eat like this, you will choke."

What did it matter? If Finn ate and it resulted in him choking to death, well, it was obviously meant to happen. So why not just allow it to happen and even out the universe? Finn depended on the balance to determine his life and fate... Wait, no. He didn't. He couldn't. He was not qualified for dependence or any shit like that. He knew full well that he was not going to do anything - and depending on a large space was a large anything, so he didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Around 8 pm, Finn had given in to eat. He was sick of fighting, it took up more energy than he was willing to apply.

As he squirmed a bit much, likely uncomfortable, it aroused Will's attention. "Finn?"

"No." Finn wasn't denying any accusation, he wasn't answering a question, he was just of the contact Will displayed. It was too much for Finn to handle.

After some time of slowly being offered spoonfuls, Finn declared suppertime to be done. "I am full."

"You sure, Finn?" Will asked. He observed the plate as he told Finn, "There's still a little left here. You have got to be hungry enough to finish one plate, at least, maybe even two."

"I said I am full." Finn crossed his arms and pouted. Will never took him seriously, or even treated him as his own person. But whatever, it wasn't his place to complain - he never knew what was right for himself, he could even agree on that.

Finn stood from the bed, ready to stretch, but then the decided it was too much work and just plopped back into the bed. "Ugh."

Will was then gone. Determined, he had disappeared to the kitchen to store leftovers. Sigh. Well, at least Finn had a while's time to sit in peace and solitary.

Soon, Finn found himself being coaxed into the bathroom - with zero success on Will's part. Finn wouldn't budge, known by he and Will both, as it was common sense. Finn knew that it was bathing time, and he as well knew that his bath could wait. It was not necessary, not even luxury. Though it was a time to get clean, he didn't need hygiene, as wallowing in filth had no affect on him. Nothing mattered, especially that.

"Finn," Will's firm voice repeated, "let's go to the bathroom."

"Sigh."

"I am not telling you again. I will even lift you over my shoulder if I have to, and I know you don't enjoy that very much."

It seemed as if Will was trying to consider a conflict behind it all. "Why are you so cranky today? Usually you're quiet and still. And tonight, especially, you have been a brat." He tugged the hip of Finn's pajama pants out. "Are you a mess and not telling me, or something?"

"Hey!" Finn screamed, slapping him. "I don't fucking shit my pants, I'm not a baby!" Geez, could he have some space? Sometimes Will just overdid the care stuff. Yeah, of course he's had some accidents in his pants, but he would never just shit and willingly sit in it without expecting Will to know. Seriously, just damn ridiculous.

"You need a bath," Will swallowed calmly. "A hot bath to calm you down and get you nice and clean.

_A/N: I love writing bath scenes. This one is going to be fun. If there is anything you guys want to see, just leave a review or even message me about it. Good day, people. _


	4. Chapter 4, part 1

_Dear guest, "peoples" is a word. Many spell checks, especially on here, do not count it wrong. Also, I have a distinctive way of speaking compared to most others but I try. I am sorry to hear you aren't happy with my writing, but please do not be rude and simply go somewhere else. Have a nice day. Stay or go, does not matter to me. Just respect, whether you appreciate or not. _

* * *

Soon later, Finn had found himself on a rug in the bathroom. How did he get there?

As he went to rub an irritation from his forearm, he noticed a tiny prick in his skin and slight ivory marks - obviously from a band-aid or something. He sighed. This wasn't the first time Will had used needles as magic workers. However, they must have been out to scatter his memory as he wasn't able to recall even getting his shot previously.

It was most likely a battle for Will though due to Finn's ability to grow aggressive.

The shot actually had many benefits. It provided solace and a sense of peace for Finn. Nothing was wrong, and there was absolutely nothing for him to concern over. He could probably just close his eyes and drift off into some light dream.

Now he was slowly being undressed. His white T went off, followed by his pajama pants, slightly soiled pull-up, and perfectly white socks. He didn't even bother to shiver from the draft, not because he didn't care but because he was just too busy with his state of relief and serenity.

He opened his eyes to be in the water. Seemingly as warm as blood, very relaxing, with a little steam drifting over his head as well. Finn sighed in rich delight and simple ease.

He was indecisive. Was it the tranquilizer shot that led him to this sense of harmony, or was it just the fact that he needed a break from the bitterness and tiring disease that took over him? He couldn't choose which possibility to credit for this.

Everything was just okay.

_A/N: Yes, it was short. But I promise, very long and exciting chapter soon. Just let this small update hold you guys over and maybe dwindle withdrawal from all of my current stories, since I've been busy lately. _

_Message me as always. But make it one huge message instead of creating a conversation of tiny ones that ends up with a week-duration. _

_Have a good day. _


	5. Chapter 4, part 2

_Dear guest, I try my best. I could die or lose a breath at any moment, so I want to make the most of life. I want to spend it writing in every journal I own or every site I can find. _

_And art isn't about being good, it is about expressing yourself and having fun. _

_If you don't like it, go away please. Find a hobby. And by the way, it's not "constructive criticism" if you share things such as "you suck" or personally defining words like how you said "distinctive" is "bad." _

_I love it how my story sucks, but you just keep coming back and checking the updates. I see how it is. _

* * *

_A/N: Another holdover, had no time to finish chapter four to catch up with urge to update. Scout, message me later. _

Finn was ready to just collapse. The tone of the room was just so soothing and peaceful. He could simply drop, into a long sleep.

The warm water contributed to the perfection of the moment as it was being poured into his hair and sinking into his scalp.

This was the most serene and undisturbed time since, well, a while. He must have needed a break from the horrible reality, with the sourness of his mental illness and the way he treated people and things around him. He had to be truly remorseful and ready to...

Only too bad he didn't care to fix it. He couldn't fix it, because he would either fail or he wouldn't even possess enough energy to actually do something. So forget that thought.

Now this pissed him off - a lot. He was no incapable of stuff, however he was apathetic anyway. He didn't even want to be thinking upon this, but it was just a floating and unstoppable cloud in his head. He squirmed, maybe a little aggressively but it didn't matter.

He then reached out to lay a harsh smack on Will's hand, making the man's knuckles glow pepper red. Finn grunted and stared downwards. What would he deserve next now that he had another reason to be considered horrible?


End file.
